Penumbra
by reyincoloro
Summary: Se unían por culpa, afecto y sed de venganza. Y con apenas un Patronum como iluminación, la estadía en Azkaban se hacía un poco más soportable.


**Los personajes, hechizos y escenarios manipulados son propiedad absoluta de J. K. Rowling.**

**N/a: **Antes que nada quería agradecerle a Mei Fanel y BereLestrange por sus reviews en Obliviate. En serio. Pero lamento comunicarles que no, no va a haber secuela, no era más que un one-shot. Y también quería agradecer a los favs y follows que recibí en ese y demás escritos.  
* La idea de esta trama me surgió en un sueño. Muy raro, lo sé. Pero me encantó y, por más de no saber cómo, quise escribirla. No va a tener muchos capítulos, puede que no sean más que tres. Pero, igualmente, espero que guste. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Días después de la guerra fueron los cuales sucumbieron con su persona. No solo había tenido la angustia infinita de tener que dejarse matar por el _Señor Tenebroso_ aquella noche, sino que también tuvo que soportar a la prensa interrogándole a diario y la atroz puntada que le producía la cantidad de muertes de las cuales él se sentía culpable el su totalidad.

Al fin y al cabo ¿quién era el que debía detener al _innombrable_? Él. El elegido. El niño que vivió. Harry Potter.

Podría decirse que, al haber el tiempo pasado, todo había cambiado. Pero no era tan así, por supuesto.

Aún se sentía desolado. A lo largo de su no tan prolongada vida, había sufrido pérdidas inimaginables. Últimamente siquiera a sus amigos veía. Todos estaban ocupados con lo suyo. Pero Harry no los culpaba, ellos tenían ya sus vidas armadas, con hijos y todo. Y él, a comparación, solo tenía a su trabajo.

Harry era _auror_. Luego de la guerra, a pesar de las interrupciones del ministerio, el chico había logrado terminar su último año en Hogwarts, para poder proceder a lo que le gustaba. Porque desde hace tiempo Harry había querido ser _auror_ y por fin sus estudios habían dado frutos.

Él amaba su trabajo. Pero claro, en esas circunstancias ¿quién no lo haría?

Las cosas con Ginny no habían resultado como el mundo entero esperaba. Se querían y mucho, pero aun así decidieron no seguir juntos. Él estaba muy angustiado, muy estresado y ella le exigía algo más, algo que él, en dichas instancias, no podía darle. Harry apenas podía con su propia vida, ¿por qué iba a arrastrar a la chica Weasley consigo a la penumbra? No.

Así que se separaron, pero no sin antes decirse cuánto se amaban y que se esperarían el uno al otro hasta que el momento les llegue.

Harry estaba devastado.

Faltaban quince para las nueve y Potter no llegaba tarde. Porque no había un horario específico para su visita, él podía ir cuando le apeteciera. Y no solo por ser él, también gracias a su trabajo.

El ser _auror_ le trajo bastantes beneficios. Pagaban bien y tenía ciertos privilegios. Como allí, a donde se dirigía.

Harry iba a _Azkaban_ tanto como podía. Y no solo las culpas eran lo cual le arrastraba a dicho lugar, también compasión y afecto.

Detrás de protecciones, paredes, _dementores_ y rejas, un preso lo esperaba. Siempre lo esperaba y Harry sabía cuánto este otro apreciaba su visita a pesar de que no lo dijese. Porque Harry era el único que iba, claro.

Todos habían tomado distancia con el supuesto _mortífago_ al declararle culpable en aquel juicio al que Harry había asistido y había atestiguado a su favor. Pero claro, no todo resultó como esperaban. Harry aún tenía pesadillas sobre aquel día en el Ministerio, como también de su primera visita a _Azkaban_.

Pero Harry no quería pensar en eso, no eran muy agradables recuerdos. Tampoco tenía tiempo ni paciencia suficiente como para deprimirse. Él debía ser fuerte, debía brindarle tributo a su ex-casa en Hogwarts.

Bajó de su escoba. Harry pensó en aparecerse allí mismo con anterioridad, pero prefirió ir volando. Extrañaba su Saeta, pero nada en el mundo le impediría volar.

-Visita –El procedimiento era igual que el del Ministerio. Por lo que Harry tenía más que claro lo que debía hacer. Lo tenía más que incorporado. Respondía sin pensar, como si estuviera en piloto automático. Así que cogió su placa de "visita a _Azkaban_" e ingresó.

Las paredes eran de piedra; bloque sobre bloque. Estaba todo mugriento, lleno de telarañas y polvo. También, si tenías buen oído, podías percibir gritos desgarradores de magos y brujas que estaban allí desde hace una eternidad. Pero él ignoró todo, porque no le importaba. Ya no. En un principio, solía atacar con preguntas sobre el estado de la prisión al guardia que lo escoltaba a destino. El pobre tipo respondía en monosílabos; suficiente tenía con tener que trabajar allí, siendo uno de las únicas cuatro personas cuerdas en ese lugar.  
Como Harry acudía usualmente a _Azkaban_, ya no lo escoltaban. Él podía arreglárselas. Era _auror,_ un gran mago y nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter, ¿por qué no podría con un preso o quizás cientos de _dementores_?

Harry apareció su _Patronum_, el cual seguía tan corpóreo e incandescente como siempre. El ciervo trotó ante él, espantando a todo lo que se le acercase. El moreno ingresó a la descuidada celda, encontrándose a un escuálido joven de cabello blanquecino. Estaba dormido en una esquina, parecía tan en paz que Harry incluso pensó que estaba muerto. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, sabiendo lo mucho que a aquel rubio le habría encantado estarlo en dichas instancias. Estaba repleto de hollín y cardenales, sin mencionar lo delgado que lucía. Estaba demacrado.

Harry se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó delicadamente en sus brazos. Era un costal de piel y huesos, y eso le apenaba _tanto_…  
Rodeándolo por los hombros y descansándolo sobre sus piernas dobladas, comenzó a aplicarle hechizos limpiadores. Debería haber sido un pecado capital ensuciar algo tan puro como el rubio, pensó Harry con la varita en mano.  
Tocó la mejilla de este con dulzura y lo admiró unos momentos, notando cómo poco a poco despertaba.  
En otras circunstancias, la imagen habría resultado conmovedor (posiblemente también incluso en ese momento), pero no resultaba ser nada más que deprimente.  
Una celda, dos chicos. Uno cubierto de magulladuras e inocente. El otro sintiéndose culpable de su propia existencia, lamentándose por todo.

El ciervo del moreno trotaba en la entrada de dicho espacio, impidiendo la represión de _dementores_.  
El desgarbado joven desplegó sus párpados en brazos del pelinegro, dando a conocer unos bellísimos ojos grises. Sustanciales y acuosos, llenos de remordimiento y tristeza.  
Somnoliento y sin apenas moverse, miró a su alrededor, comprobando que seguía en ese mugriento lugar.  
-Draco… –El mencionado suspiró dejadamente y volvió sus ojos hacia Harry, que lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos y una estúpida sonrisa.  
-Potter –Arrastró Malfoy en respuesta. Había despertado, pero no se dignó a moverse. En brazos del héroe del mundo mágico se sentía a salvo, fuera del ataque de _dementores_ y uno que otro guardia con su _cruciatus_.  
No tenían ni siquiera que emitir palabra alguna. Apenas con mirarse, todo estaba dicho. La eterna culpa de Potter, incluso el afecto que le tenía Potter. El incondicional agradecimiento a este que tenía Malfoy, la sed de venganza que tenía Malfoy.


End file.
